


The other side of the café

by backtoback



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtoback/pseuds/backtoback
Summary: Lance is a university student who works on the campus café. His friends pidge,hunk and Keith visit the café frequently. Lance thinks that Keith is very handsome but refuses to acknowledge his feelings for him until he finds out a shocking secret that wasn't really a secret...





	1. I hate that damn bell

"Ugh"... Lance groaned as the familiar sounds filled his ears. He rolled and sluggishly stuck his hand out to hit the alarm. He hated that sound, the most annoying alarm ever...Slowly he open his eyes as he squinted trying to foucus his vision on the time,"shit". He pulled the covers back and stretched a little as he yawned, he then made his way to the shower switching it on. He stripped from his shirt and boxers, his toned body looking back at him in the mirror. He stepped in and quickly rinced himself, he didn't have time for a proper shower. He loved showering, the feeling of the water dripping down his body, running over his muscles, his brown hair dropped over his eyes. After a few minutes he switched of the shower and stepped out wrapping a towel round his waist. He was walking towards his draws when he heard a loud knock at the door...

Lance trudged towards the door and opened it as an angry face looked up at him," are you not ready yet?"...Keith... lanced looked down at him smiling a little,"good moringing to you to", he says sarcastically whilst opening the door a little more showing his body half naked body, still dripping with water. Keith immediately backs away a little as his ears turn a light shade of pink,"I'll wait downstairs". Keith turns his back and quickly walks towards the stairs,"bye then?" Lance closes the door his face tuning red..'GOD! How is it legal for someone to be that cute? Wow what? Ok I never thought that!' Lance tried to calm himself down before getting ready at lightning spread, not wanting to make Keith wait for long...

The doors to the community lounge open and Keith looks up from his phone. Lance strides forwards wearing some blue jeans with a black shirt and a green checkered top and a grey hoodie, with a grin on his face," are you going?" Keith stands up shoving his phone his his pocket,"you know your late for the fist day back right?" Lance shrugs as he makes his way out of the dorms, Keith following behind him yawning quietly. Lance slows down and walks beside Keith looking down at him," your lucky your first class starts 30 minutes after mine starts, you get an extra 30 minutes in bed!" Lance huffs a little. Keith looks down pulling the zip on his red hoodie up,"you'd still be late even if your classes stared later than they do now"... lance sighs elbowing his friend a little," shut up. I'm not always late"...

They talk about when lances next shifts are and what Kieth is doing with the basket ball team before they reach the main building,"I'll see you after...that's if coran doesn't kill me", Lance laughs turning to make his way towards his class,"see ya". Keith says under his breath so quite lance doesn't hear...'I wish he'd say good bye at least once'... Lance shoves his hands in his pockets as he pushes open the classrooms door

"LANCE! Your late even on the first day back..." coran was stood at the front of the class his ginger hair combed back," yeah I know", Lance takes his shoulder bag off and plops it on the floor next to his seat "morning sleeping beauty" Lance feels someone pock him in the back of the head with a pen. He smiles realising who it is ..."morning pidge." He smiles and turns looking at his friend, her eyes looking at him over her glasses that have slid down her nose slightly, he reached into his bag and took out his text book. this was going to be a long year.....


	2. I didn't know Keith liked coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Lance has his first day at a new job, but it didn't go as expected, as he finds that some one for long ago has come back (PS. I'm going to try and make chapters quite long so you can have more to read until I upload my next on OX)

'Ok! First class is over'. Lance started to pack away his books and such at the sound of the bell signaled that class was over. He stood and walked from his seat towards the class door, he was just about to leave when he heard someone call to him..."Lance, I need a word". Lance looked over his shoulder to his teacher, coran, who had a serious look on his face. Lance sighed and pushed his way though the crowed of students pushing though the doors."what is it?" Lance stood in front of coran as he adjusted the strap on his bag, pulling it further up his shoulder. "I'm sure you know what this is about, I just wanted to warn you that a repeat of last year shall not be acceptable. Tardiness and laziness will not be looked over this year. It's important that you pay more attention to your studies since it's your last year here..." Coran rambled on about the importance of being on time and such as lance stood there quietly not really giving the poor man much attention." I hope you'll take my advice. Lance just simple nodded and looked at the doors to see someone stood watching them both..'who's that?'

 

"Ok Coran I understand, I'll be going to my next class now!" Lance stared to walk off towards the door, intrigued by the figure stood there. As he got closer she or he walked off down the corridor...'hhmm that's weird I thought someone was here' Lance thought to himself as he peeked his head out the class room to find no one in the corridor. He shook his head and made his way to his next class... The day so far was pretty normal nothing out of the ordinary, except this morning where he thought he saw someone, but he when lunch came around he found himself making his way towards the cafeteria...'maybe hunk is there.'

 

Lance thought as he made his way inside, finding Hunk and pidge sat down on a table in the far corner," oh hey Lance!" Hunk beamed brightly at him looking up from, what ever, was on his plate." What have you got now?"...lance sat down next to pidge who was quietly reading a book." Nothing that doesn't matter! Guess what I heared! Sh-" hunk was cut short by pidge who up until now seemed totally engrossed in her book looked up to give hunk daggers,"HUNK!" Her small voice made itself heard as she closed her book," what did I literally just say?" The bigger man looked down at the table turning a little red from embarrassment..."...sorry..." hunk whispers in a small voice "Wow what? Tell me?" Lance looked over to Pigde who was opening her book again," it's nothing," an awkward silence fell over the table ...

 

"Anyway! As well as working at the cafe I've also decided to join the swimming team!" Hunk and pidge stopped still as they slowly looked up at each other, " I figured that I would just join, I've been thinking about it for a while and I just thought I'd go for it." Pidge looked up again at Lance who was smiling at the two of them, slightly confused as to they're response." Well done Lance I know you'll do great," pidge smiled and forced a giggle,' ok now this is really weird'... Lance ignored this and continued with talking about how much he loves the water as Hunk and Pidge sat quietly listening. Eventually Lance looked down at his phone," crap! I'm gonna be late again!" He quickly grabbed his bag standing up so quickly it seemed to scare poor Hunk," I'll catch you guys later!" Lance quickly made his way form the canteen to his next class...

 

"Do you think we should tell him?"... Hunk looked to Pidge a slight look of worry on his face..." we don't need to, it'll only hurt him more, plus they might not even meet..." Pidge looked up to her friend across the table her face cool and calm but Hunk could tell that his friend was also worried." Yeah ok..." Lance went through the day sitting through boring lecture after boring lecture until the end of the day finally came and he made his way back to his dorm...' damn I hate this! It's so boring, OH my first shift is in half an hour' Lance looked to his phone' ok I have time to drop my things off at the dorm then I'll have to go.' So he did just that, he dropped his bag off at the dorm and sliped his phone and wallet into his pocket.

 

When he stepped though the cafe doors he found a smiling face looking towards him," hey Lance," allura who stood at the cash register with a black apron on smiled as she grated her friend..." well hello beautiful" Lance winked and leaned over the counter," I'm sure you've heard but I'll be working here from now on, lucky you!" Lance smiled again showing his white teeth, alloura rolled her eyes," yeah yeah ok come on I'll show you the staff room"... she continued to explain as Lance followed behind her, she took him to a small room with lockers on either side of the walls and two small couches in the middle facing each other," this is the staff room, you can put things like bags and stuff in here if needed." She opened one of the lockers," this is yours," she took out a black apron similar to hers and held it out in front of him. "Why thank you princess," he smiled again as he took the apron and slipped it on." I'll show you how to work the coffee machines next time but for now you'll just be working the register." She walked out leaving Lance alone in the room' ok let's try not to mess this up please'

 

After putting his phone and wallet in his locker, Lance left the small staff room and found himself trying to get the gist of the machine. Once he'd finally figured out how to open it, the sound of laughter filled his ears. But not just any laughter it was Keith's? 'I didn't know Keith liked coffee? Oh wait, maybe he's just come here to embarrass me' lanced blushed a little as he looked up smiling. That smile quickly faded. Keith wasn't alone. 'I thought the left? How come he's back?' Lance froze watching them both laugh and smile, the other man placed a hand on Keith's arm," I really missed you, I'm so sorry I left."

 

It felt like lance got stabbed. He always thought he was special because he was the only one who saw that side of Keith, the soft adorable side. "By the way! I'll be coaching the swimming team this year." Keith looked up at the man sat opposite him," cool! I'm on the basket ball team.." the tow continue to talk as Lance watched not moving, he couldn't believe he was back, after everything that had happened Lance was finally getting closer to Keith and he had to come back! Lance use to be fiends with him, but once he found out he liked Keith...things between them got a little awkward, ever since then Lance hasn't really liked him. Yet here he was again with a hand on Keith's arm. The man sat with Kieth was his child hood friend

 

.......shiro


	3. An awkward introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is forced to face his past, as the relationship with shiro and Keith increases to more than just “friends.” Shiro explains where he’s been and has a catch up with allura, who appears to have her own secrets...

Lance stood quietly for a moment, watching the two of them talking. Lance couldn’t understand why shiro was here. He had left roughly 10 months ago to go study in Japan. With only a few month left of the school year why was he back?

Keith noticed lance standing behind the counter, starting at them both,” Shit! I forgot this is the cafe where Lance has started working. I wasn’t thinking when shiro suggested this place...” Keith smiled awkwardly. Shiro has noticed that Keith’s attention had moved to someone else, so turned his attention to the distraction. Shiro’s face dropped, his mood changed instantly. 

“Hey Lance, long time no see.” He smiled hidding his feelings for Keith’s sake. He still didn’t know what happened last summer, and he had no intention of telling him now. Considering he’s only just gotten back.

Lance still a little stunned smile back. “Where have you been? You look old!” Lance joked, making a smile form on Keith’s face. Lance was good at hiding his feelings, he’d been doing it for years. There was a moment of scilence, awkward scilence. Suddenly it was broken by a phone rinning, and Keith check his phone, “Sorry guys that’s my alarm, time to get to my classes.” Keith picked up his rucksack and threw it over one shoulder. “I’ll catch you both later!” He hurried out the cafe, turning back to wake them both goodbye.

Once Keith had left Lance sat down next to shiro, “Seriously why are you back?” The tone in his voice was serious and cold, Lance clearly wasn’t joking around like usual. Shiro looked a little uncomfortable the serious tone of this voice. 

“I came back because the exchange program ended.” He looked Lance straight in the face. “I intend to stay for the rest of the year until graduation.” Lances face had lightened up a little but was still serious. 

“What are you intentions with Keith?” Lance was straight to the point. “Do you still feel the same way you did back then?” Lance looked away a little embarrassed about asking the question. 

BEFOREHAND...

Allura was clearing some tables after showing Lance his locker. She finds his continuous flirting a little tiring. But she knows he’s just trying to be nice. As she’s collecting a used mug the bell on the door rings and she turns the great the customer. Only she is left speechless by the sight of Shiro, the love of her life who left for Japan, the guy who she was willing to throw everything away for, the guy who never gave her a second thought. She quickly turned around hiding her red face, she was totally caught off guard by Keith calling out her name. 

“Allura!” She turned around forcing herself to smile. 

“Hello Keith!” Her voice never wavered. She looked up to shiro,” H-hello.” She could feel her face getting hotter. 

“Hey? Allura is it? Keith was just talking about you.” Allura couldn’t believe it! Shiro knew her name, only because of Keith, but that’s not the point! Allura has never had the courage to talk to him before. How could she? Shiro was the hottest guy in school, and one of the most popular ones, everyone liked him. Yeah she was pretty popular but nothing like him. 

She smiled and turned to Keith,” I hope you’ve only been saying good things!” She said sarcastically, “Anway these tables won’t clean them selves!” She smiled awkwardly and left in a hurry, carrying the used mugs on a tray. She just needed some fresh air...

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic... hope it's not too bad! XD


End file.
